Fútbol, Tesis y un bebé
by borahaelol
Summary: Es la semifinal de la Eurocopa: Alemania vs Francia. Eren lucha en una jugada contra tiempo, escribiendo, viendo el partido y cuidando a su bebé frente a un EN VIVO en donde una gran multitud pasa aquel importantísimo momento con su youtuber favorito. /Sukes/


**[Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a _**Hajime Isayama**_. **]**

 **[Disclaimer:** Las palabras en negrita son parte de la redacción de la tesis de Eren. Posibles errores ortográficos **]**

 **.**

 **"Fútbol es fútbol"**

 **.**

Alrededor de las 8 y media, el público del Santo Cazador (canal de youtube reconocido como uno de los más grandes de Alemania sobre videojuegos, entretenimiento y lo que se le venga en gana al propietario) dejó sus quehaceres para encomendarse al partido de la semifinal Eurocopa: Alemania vs Francia (con Jaeger en vivo). Quién con más de 20 M de suscriptores había encantado a toda una generación.

Ahora, todo un país pasaba por uno de los momentos más importantes en términos de deporte. Alemania y Francia se disputarían la final con Portugal, quién tenía un jugador de temer: Cristiano Ronaldo. Sin embargo, por el momento los problemas eran otros para las dos selecciones. Alemania que aunque poseía un historial futbolístico increíble (y era la actual campeona del Mundo) tenía numerosas bajas; pero no sólo eso, las mismas dudas que el propio técnico mostró con respecto a Italia fue lo que construyeron aquel camino de incertidumbre.

No obstante, no todo estaba perdido. Bastian Schweinsteiger se había confirmado a tráves del técnico su participación.

\- ¡Hola, hola, hola a todos! ¿Me escuchan? ¿Cuántos me ven? – Eren continuó mirando de cerca la pantalla, dejando a la vista sus llamativos ojos de color azul verdoso. Fue finalmente la respuesta de sus seguidores que lo hizo alejarse con una sonrisa (y un sonrojo en sus mejillas) - ¡Ay! ¡Caray, gracias! Me lo han dicho tantas veces pero todavía no sé muy bien qué responder, Alexis1898. Creo que son verdes, pero algunos los han visto azules y grises con la luz.- se alzó de hombros.- Bueno, no hay que perder tiempo con mis _adorables_ ojos. ¡Volvamos a lo que nos concierne!

Y se alejó un poco más para mostrar su camisa de Alemania, dando una vuelta en el proceso. Mientras los jugadores aún calentaban, Eren exhibió todo su conjunto de ropa: unos jeans azules sencillos, un polo manga larga negra con cuello de tortuga (se estaba agripado y tenía que abrigarse) debajo de su jersey de la selección y por último un gorrito de lana, también negro.

"Eren no podía ser más simple" podía ser la opinión de Levi, al ver a su novio vestirse; de hecho, era su juicio de todos los días. Pero no podía ni _quería_ cambiar lo que Eren representaba. "Aunque alimentara el estigma de que los estudiantes de humanidades se visten como pordioseros…" Pese que así sea.

Porque sí, Eren no había encajado en Medicina pero sí en el recóndito mundo de la Filosofía. Ni se imaginan el grito al cielo que dieron sus padres, que sólo se silenció con la billetera gorda de Ackerman.

\- OK, chicos. Primero les presento a bebé y luego les comento la dinámica. – y alzó a su hijo, quién estaba detrás jugando con su pequeña computadora (¿A qué diablos juegan los niños hoy en día…?) sobre el banquillo. Este balbuceó y sonrió sin dientes, achinando los ojos.- ¡EHHH, saluden a bebé! Bebé, público; público, bebé.

Los presentó levantando la mano de su retoño que tenía 3 años de edad y que por alguna razón no le gustaba hablar mucho. Al menos era amigable, pensó el joven estudiante un día. Luego de los breves saludos de su comunidad hacia bebé, lo alejó y lo colocó de nuevo en su asiento para que se entretuviera. Hoy Levi estaba demasiado ocupado como para echarle un ojo encima si quiera debido a un caso importantísimo de su firma que requería toda su concentración, ergo, le tocaba cuidarlo.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Esto es lo que haremos! – gritó contentísimo pero de forma apuraba puesto que en 5 minutos los equipos saldrían a la cancha.- ¡Se tra-! ¿Qué, qué? – y rió al leer uno de los comentarios – Bien, amigos. AprilFuck me ha preguntado si yo di a luz a bebé o Levi y la respuesta es… – acto seguido, simuló un redoble de tambores – yo, desafortunadamente, soy el fértil y el que le gusta ir abajo. Aunque también disfruto estar arriba, más de una vez he estado… ¿NO ES CIERTO, LEVIIII?

Y un grito de fondo se oyó.

\- ¡Tú puta madre, Jeager!

\- OK chicos, la dinámica o sino a la mierda no se enteran. - dijo aquello entre risitas, los jugadores ya en el campo. – Es muy simple. Como mañana tengo que entregar mi tesis y sustentarla (la cual no he terminado, porque sí, mandé a mi futuro y 5 años de Universidad por un orto follando con Levi en las Bahamas…)

\- ¡EREN!

\- La cosa es que tengo que avanzar mientras veo el partido y también cuidar a bebé. Así que, la dinámica es esa. Sí, lo sé. Exudo creatividad. Me lo ha exprimido Cioran y su pesimismo. De nada.

Y no se dijo más, debido a que a continuación Eren y bebé cantaron (o bueno, el segundo intentó cantar) el himno nacional de Alemania con la mano en su pecho. Al final, La Marsellesa terminó de corearse, los youtubers aplaudieron, uno afectado y otro imitando las acciones del mayor sonriendo.

\- ¡Maravilloso, bebé! Esos coros se oyeron como los gemidos de tu-

\- ¡UNA MÁS, _SÓLO UNA_ Y VAMOS A VER SI TE QUEDAN GANAS DE VENTILAR NUESTRA VIDA PRIVADA LUEGO DE QUE TE PATEE EL TRASERO!

Eren rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Todavía siguen queriendo a Levi en sus camas, señoritas? – preguntó recibiendo al instante un montón de comentarios afirmativos y subidos de tono. Eren ríe, es lo único que le queda, mientras voltea para mirar la tele.

El público tiene el marco de una cámara enfocando el tercio de una gran mesa desordenada por diversos cargadores, celulares y un pisapapeles con hojas regadas por todo el lugar. Asimismo, las paredes atrás no se muestran tanto, escondidas por el ropero de Eren y un montón de cajas, una parte ocupada por el escritorio de bebé, su computadora y cuadernos de estudio; mientras que arriba de ellos una pizarra con post-it pegados en ellos (el cual en una de ellas decía: Eren jódete con corazoncito agregado). Aquel cuarto no tenía título, simplemente era el lugar dónde se mantenían y guardaban las máquinas (los IPad, laptops, computadora de la familia) además se les adjuntaban los documentos de los mayores. Ah, y también los álbumnes de fotos.

De algun lugar salía la televisión pantalla plana pues no se veía de dónde se sostenía el rack. En el vivo se veía todo eso: Eren mirando desde su silla giratoria la tele mientras con una mano movía el ratón al costado de la mesa de madera (y al bebé a unos pasos detrás de él). El IPad seguramente se encontraba puesto en una parte alta y firme. Eren veía los comentarios desde su computadora ahora.

\- Joder, qué intensa esta mierda.

\- _2' Primera jugada de peligro, Francia tiene un tiro de esquina luego de un buen ataque de Payet_.

En los siguientes minutos, Eren se mantuvo entre parado y sentado, aquel tipo de tic que ocurre cuando ves el fútbol. Sus ojos se abrían cono dos soles (furiosos además)

 **"** **... Canta el fracaso humano…"**

\- _4' La defensa alemana pasa apuros en los primeros minutos del encuentro_

\- _6' ¡Ufff! Antoine Griezmann tiene una clara oportunidad de gol, el delantero disparó pero Neuer alcanzó a manotear._

\- Neuer, hijo de puta, te tengo aquí – dijo y se golpeó varias veces el pecho, con orgullo.

 **"** **La paradoja de mi existencia en la que siento pasión…"**

Y en eso se fue el tiempo, las diez hojas faltantes le estaban costando un demonio y Francia parecía estar dominando la pelota. Sin embargo, en el minuto 13 Alemania llegó con claridad, Müller le pegó pero algo desviado, la pelota se fue por un costado del arco.

\- ¡MALDITO CHUECO! – Eren quería arrancarse los cabellos sino fuera por su gorra. Apretó los dientes. – Qué puntería más jodida. ¿A caso así coges?

\- ¡POR UN…EREN! ¡NO ME JODAS! –gritó Levi cabreado.

\- ¡Es la verdad!

\- ¡AÚN ASÍ LO FUERA, CARAJO! ¡ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO IMPORTANTE AQUÍ ASÍ QUE BAJALE A TU CHILLONA VOZ!

\- ¡Lo intento!

\- _19' Alemania va llevando el partido a su ritmo de juego, eso no le conviene a Francia._

 **"** **La creación ama el riesgo. Dada a hacerse y a hacer, su forma multiplicada de intervenir provoca la transgresión de un orden explanado por siempre en la plenitud"**

\- _30' Alemania domina la posesión del balón y es el que más insiste de cara al arco contrario._

\- Alemania, Alemania sobre todo, ¡Sobre todo en el mundo! – cantó citando parte del himno de su nación, balanceándose con sus brazos, alegre.

\- _38' Francia desaprovecha una ocasión luego de que Neuer controló el balón._

 **"** **Lo que hagas, donde vayas, lo que persigas, no te ha de librar de la transgresión que provoca el intento, el propósito, la fe que invade cualquiera de tus poros."**

\- _45' Griezmann va en busca de un balón en el área y termina chocando el esférico con la mano._

 _-_ ¡Mujeres alemanas, lealtad alemana, vino alemán y música alemana!

\- _45' Bastian Schweinsteiger anota correctamente y pone el 1-0 en el cierre del primer tiempo._

 ** _¡Final del primer tiempo!_**

\- ¡GOL! – y levantó los brazos sin creérselo. - ¡GOOOOOOOOLLL! ¡SÍ! ¡GENIO! ¡DAME UN HIJO Y NO LOS RECONOZCAS BASTIAN! – EXCLAMÓ saltando y de paso cogió a su bebé, que reía de las locuras de su padre. - ¿Qué dices, bebé? ¿No vamos con ese Capitán América y dejamos a papá gruñón solito? – pero el bebé sólo siguió riendo.

Levi respondió por él.

\- LO CONSIDERARÉ YO SINO TE CALLAS A PUTA BOCA.

Al comienzo del segundo tiempo, Eren ya había traído algunos bocaditos (más bien, dos bolsas de snack y un par de cervezas porque un buen alemán bebe, respira, come y sueña cerveza) después de abastecer al bebé con un poco de comida _saludable_ , eso sí.

Mientras papá se intoxica, tú comes sano ¿bien, cariño? Le dijo al tanto que sin ningún arrepentimiento cogía con las manos (como pocas veces lo hacía, pues vivía con Levi) una gran porción de alimento chatarra y abría su lata de cerveza.

 ** _¡Comenzó la etapa complementaria!_**

Ya había terminado dos de diez de las páginas que le faltaban, presentía que esa noche no dormiría y eso lo desanimaba un poco. Al menos era rápido escribiendo y si Alemania ganaba, todo valdría la pena.

\- ¡VAMOS, JODER!

\- ¡CALLÁTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – exclamó Levi.

\- ¡Eso no me decías anoche!

Y Eren juntó los dedos esperando no haber gastado toda su paciencia.

Por otro lado, en el partido, Francia salía con todo al tanto que Alemania toca y toca; pero no logra penetrar en la solidez defensiva de los franceses (aquello en los 55 minutos) Se dan luego los múltiples cambios de Alemania que ponen de punta a Eren, quién no se cree que tan imbécil pueda ser el técnico.

\- _59' Boateng es atendido fuera del campo producto de una lesión_ _._

\- DIOS, DIOS, DIOS… ¿Qué es esto Boateng? – pregunta al aire y alza a bebé de nuevo para que le haga compañía los siguientes minutos. Escribe algo en su computadora, lo que parece ser lo último por el momento. Está preocupado. Francia no deja de atacar.

\- _66' Emre Can deja su lugar a Goetze._

\- _71' Hoewedes se lanza y falló el disparo de cabezazo._

\- ¡UFFF! ¿Qué dices, bebé? - y se dirige a su hijo. Él lo mira con grandes ojos grises – Toda desventaja tiene su ventaja.

\- _73' Giroud deja el campo y Gignac ingresa en los últimos minutos._

\- _74' Draxler dispara un tiro libre de larga distancia, pero el balón pasa cerca._

\- _75' Alemania se falla un par de ocasiones clara. No tiene suerte de cara al arco contrario._

\- _80' Descoordinación de Francia en salida, Griezmann manotea el balón y_ _Neuer puntea el disparo para poner el 2-0._

\- ¡NEUER! ¡NEUER! ¡NEUER! – Eren se rinde ante el jugador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cargando a bebé -¡OH PUTO AMO! – expresó con algarabía - ¡A DAR POR CULO LA TESIS, HOY ME EMBORRACHARÉ!

Y su felicidad pudo alargarse más y de hecho ya se iba a despedir de sus suscriptores cuando Levi, con una grandes ojeras y cara de mierda (si podría serlo con alguien tan atractivo como él) apareció en el marco de la puerta con su traje negro y los botones de su camisa blanca desabrochados. En su mano traía unos documentos para fotocopiar y más allá de eso, venía a aguarle la fiesta a su novio.

\- ¿Qué es está mierda, Eren?

Levi ni siquiera se fijó en que todavía la cámara seguía grabando, ni tampoco el momento que Eren dejó a bebé en su silla y se abalanzó a su novio para darle un beso hambriento. Uno está estresado por el trabajo y otro feliz porque su país ganó la semifinal. Ellos tenían entonces las suficientes razones para escudriñar en sus bocas lamer y morder los labios del contrario sin ninguna tipo de recato. En una pelea de quién dominaría esta vez el beso, Levi atrapó los glúteos bien formados de Eren (algo que ama hacer cuando están a solas) y con lo cual demuestra sus ansias de llegar a algo más. Quizás. Pero no es cuando abre los ojos que se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por-por qué te detienes? – dice algo aturdido el más joven, con los labios rojos y abusados. Hace un puchero tierno cuando Levi le señala el IPad con una cara que no da lugar a replica. Al contrario de Eren, a Levi si le importa su privacidad.

\- Ya se ganaron las mocosas; ahora sí, aguantar dos meses más de sus putos fanfics, fanarts en twitter.

Y no es que a Levi le molestara. De hecho, por esa razón tenía dos cuentas: una para que le compartieran sus creaciones y otro profesional. Sin embargo, hay gente que no entiende y Levi no es un santo.

\- Ok, mocosas, no tengo problemas pero por favor no etiqueten a Estudio Ackerman. – aclaró antes de que se malinterpretaran sus palabras. Eren seguía con su puchero.

\- Dejaré que hoy me folles, sí, sí ¿sí? – rogó con las manos juntas siguiendo a su hombre hacía la impresora. Cuando terminó, Levi habló suspirando.

\- Eren no tienes la más mínima vergüenza ¿verdad? – el chico negó varias veces. Levi bufó.

\- Apaga el En VIVO; vamos bebé. – y cogió a su hijo, que en los brazos de su padre le sonrió de forma abierta. Le devolvió el gesto. - ¡Ah por cierto! ¿Quién ganó?

Eren que ya sacaba al IPad del estante en donde lo había colocado, respondió distraído.

\- Alemania…

Y no fue cuando miró la sonrisa que supo que hoy no follarían.

\- Ay no…

Al menos todavía tenía las cervezas, un triunfo y una tesis ganadora.

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota:** ¿Fin? Sí. Se me antojó luego de inspirarme por todo el rollo de las eliminatorias. Sin embargo, la historia está ambientada en la Eurocopa y en la realidad Alemania, para sorpresa o no tan sorpresa de algunos, perdió contra Francia. Pero lo modifiqué porque no quería un Eren triste :( Además Levi igual se lo folla. (Ta vez escriba algo parecido sobre las reacciones de un hincha a ver un partido, jaja no sé)

Trataré de subir Kissy Girl hoy. ¿Razón? mi computadora, ella es la culpable. ¡Gracias por leer! No olviden **_comentar_** para saber que les pareció o así. Esto es mero entretenimiento :D _Así que review!_

 **II Nota:** _Me dio paja cambiarlo al guión largo._


End file.
